


Perfecta para mí

by Purpurina_Mily



Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [4]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Baby, Bulimia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Marriage, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, singer - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: Pedro y Delfi han estado casados por 3 años, pero no han podido tener hijos debido a las inseguridades de Delfi. A pesar de esto, él la ama con locura y está dispuesto a esperarla, o al menos sobrellevarla todo lo que necesite.Pero la estabilidad de Delfi se ve en juego cuando alguien de su pasado llega para hacerle la vida imposible.¿Cómo podrá Pedro hacerla entender que para él ella es perfecta?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pedro Arias/Delfi Alzamendi
Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736284
Kudos: 1





	Perfecta para mí

**Author's Note:**

> La serie juvenil Soy Luna y sus personajes y la canción aquí utilizada no me pertenecen. La ansiedad, fastidio y odio por el mundo que me hizo pasar sí ^^. La frustración de que no hayan suficiente momentos Pelfi también es mía, igual que el odio hacia cierta gemela (si no es que hacia las dos).  
> Créditos a Disney, por hacerme feliz y a la vez miserable, y a Ricardo Arjona por la canción.
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.
> 
> ¡Warning! Menciones de trastornos o complejos alimenticios, nada muy grave, pero advierto por si eres sensible...

**Omnisciente**

Eran cerca de las 7:15 am, estaba amaneciendo y era una mañana tranquila. En una habitación de una casa no demasiado grande pero lo suficientemente lujosa de Buenos Aires, con la foto de unos felices recién casados sobre la mesita de noche y con las sábanas en el suelo, una pareja dormía tranquila en su cama.

Delfi estaba con una remera que le llegaba al ombligo y unos shorts, encima de Pedro que solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama, no tenían cobijas porque con el calor que hacía y el que sus cuerpos transmitían les bastaba. Les gustaba dormir así: con poca ropa sin necesidad de llegar a un punto meramente sexual y abrazados como si uno fuera parte del otro. Y lo eran.

Un año después de que Delfi se graduó de la universidad decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre, desde ese momento han pasado 3 años increíbles y llenos de amor. Ella se convirtió en una de las mejores periodistas de Buenos Aires y se encarga de editar todos los videos del equipo del Roller (que aún existe) y de la Roller Band, que firmó un contrato con una de las mejores disqueras del país y ha tenido gran éxito por todo el mundo.

Pedro comenzó a despertarse y se removió un poco en la cama, lo que provocó que su esposa también despertara.

—Mmm… Buen día, amor —dijo ella aún medio dormida.

—Buen día, frivolita —le dio un beso en la frente—. Te propongo algo —ella alzó una ceja— ¿nos quedamos el resto de la mañana aquí? Porque le pedí a Nico que me excusara con la disquera y sinceramente no tengo ni ganas de levantarme.

Ella rió ante la flojera de su marido.

—Me parece un gran plan —se acomodó para quedar cara a cara— Te amo —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Yo más —le contestó él para volver a unir sus labios e intensificar el beso mientras acariciaba su espalda, el aliento mañanero no les afectaba mucho. Él delicadamente la volteó para quedar encima de ella, la danza de sus labios solo se detenía por segundos para respirar, sin embargo, no eran besos salvajes ni atrevidos, eran dulces, delicados, tiernos y suaves.

Ella enterró las manos en su cabello y él mantenía un brazo apoyado en la cama, sosteniéndose, mientras la tomaba de la cintura con la otra mano. No tenían prisa de nada, solo una sesión de besos inocentes, como si de nuevo fueran adolescentes, como si él volviera a ser ese chico tímido que tenía miedo de tocarla de más por tener 21 y ella 16, como en su noche de bodas cuando se tomaron todo el tiempo necesario pues sabían que tendrían el resto de sus vidas. Pero en esa ocasión el celular de Pedro no estaba en la habitación.

El ojiverde gruñó cuando tuvo que separarse de su amada para ver el mensaje, volvió a quedar de espaldas y tomó su celular mientras ella apoyaba los brazos y la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó a pesar de que puede ver perfectamente la pantalla.

—Simón. Dice que Gustavo nos necesita urgentemente en el estudio para no sé qué —gruñó de nuevo y se pasó las manos por la cara—. El universo insiste en levantarme.

—El universo y Gustavo, que es medio brujo y sabe cuándo están relajados, cosa que no puede soportar y busca evitarlo —la pelinegra rió del sufrimiento de Pedro. Él le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Yo quería quedarme todo el día con vos.

—Ya sé, yo también —dejó algunos besos en su pecho— pero ha de ser algo importante, deberías ir.

Él suspiró.

—Sí ¿desayunamos?

—¿Prepararás pancakes?

—Si me lográs convencer —rió y corrió a la cocina.

—¡Ah no! Pará tu tren, Arias, primero te cepillás.

—No sos mi mamá.

—Por eso deberías ir sin que te lo diga yo, pero sos incapaz. Andá o no te beso más.

Pedro rió y bajo la cabeza, su esposa era un poco mandona a veces. Pero la amaba con su vida.

—Ok, ya voy.

Luego de desayunar y de un par de (muchos) besos de despedida, Delfi fue a su oficina a terminar un video que Luna le pidió y Pedro se fue al estudio de grabación, sin esperarse para nada la sorpresa de su manager.

* * *

**Pedro**

Entré al edificio y saludé a todo el mundo mientras caminaba hacia el estudio, más le vale a Gustavo tener una buena excusa para haberme sacado de mi cama y de los brazos de mi bella esposa.

—Buenos días —dije no muy feliz.

—Que humor —se burló Nico— ¿no dormiste bien?

—Al contrario, Delfi y yo dormimos perfecto y planeábamos seguir haciéndolo hasta que ALGUIEN —miré mal a Simón— decidió llamarme.

—Oye no me culpes —dijo mi amigo mexicano—. Yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí justamente, diferente a ti, yo no dormí nada. A media noche Luna se antojó de comer nopal con mango y chamoy —se detuvo cuando lo miramos extrañados—. Comida mexicana, con unas variaciones muy locas por parte de las hormonas. Tuve que llamar a Mónica para ver si tenía algo de eso en su casa, por suerte sí.

Nico soltó una carcajada.

—Te comprendo, Jim estuvo igual en su momento, una vez me despertó a las 3 de la mañana por té de frutos rojos y chocolate con pimienta.

—Eso no es tan raro —dije.

—De la tienda brasileña que está a una hora de mi casa y lo quería ya y no quería ir conmigo. Tuve que poner mi celular en silencio para no explicarle en qué parte de la carretera iba y menos mal que la tienda estaba abierta —Simón y yo reímos—. Como me alegro que esa etapa hubiera terminado, ahora solo me trasnocho por mi princesa, que no me pide chocolates brasileños en la madrugada.

Mi mirada se volvió distante. Simón estaba por ser padre, Nico ya lo era, Ramiro igual. Suspiré.

—Hermano ¿Qué tenés? —preguntó el rubio.

—Nada, solo me puse algo melancólico con esta charla de embarazos y bebés.

—¿Delfi aún no quiere? —preguntó Simón.

—Saben que ella es muy insegura en cuanto a su cuerpo. Sé que suena muy superficial, pero al fin y al cabo yo la acepté con todo y sus complejos, no quiero presionarla —ellos asintieron, entendiéndome—. Además, hemos considerado adoptar.

Simón sonrió feliz.

—Es una gran idea, hermano, pero un consejo: por favor investiga a la familia antes, por fa —todos reímos sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Tranquilo, lo haré.

—¡PERROS! —entró Gustavo… Muy sutilmente— Agradézcanme.

—¿Por sacarme de la cama en mi día libre? Sí, sos mi ídolo —dije más que sarcástico.

—Silencio —me mató la mirada—. La Roller Band ha estado creciendo mucho estos meses, han hecho colaboraciones con muchos artistas y muchos más quieren hacerlas, pero hoy les he conseguido unas artistas muy especiales que seguro conocerán —bueno, ahora tengo intriga—. Estas hermanas me han pedido mucho una colaboración con ustedes y finalmente lograron convencerme, así que cantaran una versión de la nueva canción con ellas.

—Bueno perfecto, pero ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Nico.

Gustavo fue a abrir la puerta.

—Les presento a —dos chicas entraron, no las distinguí al principio, pero luego— The Twins —Oh no.

Dos hermanas gemelas, idénticas, diferenciadas únicamente por un lunar que solo Jazmín era tan detallista para notar. Dos gemelas que conocía muy bien y que en su tiempo me trajeron varios problemas.

—Hola, chicos —dijeron al unísono.

—Ada/Eva —dijimos Nico y yo al mismo tiempo, Simón había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

**Delfina**

Estaba en mi oficina editando el último video del equipo, estaba quedando increíble. En mi reproductor sonaba Desnuda de Ricardo Arjona, una de mis favoritas. Quité mis manos del teclado cuando mi estomago gruñó, volteé hacia la izquierda de mi laptop y vi el muffin que Pedro me preparó para que lo comiera a media mañana, hace más de una hora lo traje y cuando lo hice juro que me quedé por más de 10 minutos mirándolo mientras me preguntaba si comerlo o no. Decidí que no. Pero ya no aguanto, lo necesito.

Mi boca se deleitó con la suavidad y el increíble sabor del pastelillo, me casé con el mejor chef del mundo definitivamente. Luego del “incidente” del evento de comida gourmet decidió concentrarse más en cocinar y menos en impresionarme. Ahora cada vez que nos reunimos es Pedro quien cocina.

Lo disfruté mucho, pero cuando vi el plato vacío sentí una culpa enorme.

“ _No, no voy a vomitar, me niego a vomitar el muffin que con tanto interés me preparó el amor de mi vida.”_

Respiré hondo con los ojos cerrados, él tiene razón, todos mis amigos tienen razón, no puedo simplemente dejar de comer o vomitar lo que como, no es sano.

Logré calmarme cuando escuché el timbre, tal vez algo de buena compañía me ayude ¿Quién será? Tomé mi plato y lo llevé a la cocina para luego abrir la puerta.

—¡Llegó por quien llorabas! —gritó Ámbar mientras entraba con Jazmín, no pude evitar reír.

—Hola, chicas ¿Cómo están? —dije cerrando la puerta.

—Yo estoy bien, pero Ámbar de seguro está mejor —sonrió Jazmín.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —nos sentamos en el living.

—Hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo —dijo mi amiga rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Y eso es bueno por…

Jazmín sonrió mientras Ámbar hablaba.

—Porque hace una semana hice un cálculo antes de programar esta cita y, pues, tengo un retraso de seis semanas.

Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder.

—No, o sea que…

—No, pará, pará, es una suposición, no quiero ilusionarme ni a nadie más —dijo demasiado tranquila, Jazmín y yo alzamos las cejas—. O eso me convencí de decir por fuera porque por dentro ¡ESTOY MUCHO MAS QUE EMOCIONADA!

—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! —oops, grito muy fuerte y de a tres, creo que en el estudio de grabación pudieron escucharnos.

* * *

**Pedro**

—¿Escucharon eso? —creí escuchar algo raro.

—¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó Nico.

Sacudí mi cabeza, debo estar oyendo cosas.

—Ah, nada.

* * *

**Delfina**

No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga podría estar embarazada. Contando a Bárbara, a Ignacio y muy pronto a Soledad y Bernadette, este sería mi quinto sobrino (cosa rara porque soy hija única). ¡Estoy emocionada!

—No, ya en serio, debo mantenerme tranquila, no quiero desilusionarme si resulta ser negativo —dijo Ámbar tratando de respirar.

—Ay, amiga, es que es imposible no emocionarse, es como si me regalaran una colección original de Ángelo Santarravicci —Jazmín siempre dice incoherencias… Pero por la emoción del momento se la dejamos pasar—. Ya en serio, tiene que ser el momento, digo ¿Cuántos intentos llevan?

—Once. Espero que esta sea la buena o me compadeceré del pobre doctor.

Reí ante el comentario de la rubia, pero también me puse algo triste. Ella lleva meses intentando embarazarse mientras yo, según el doctor, podría lograrlo sin pensarlo y hasta por accidente, pero mis trastornos alimenticios y emocionales no me dejan permitirlo, no importa cuánto lo quiera, no importa cuánto decepcione a mi baterista, no importa cuánto me duela…

—¿Delfi? ¡Delfi! —dijo Jazmín, moviendo una mano frente a mi cara— ¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste como ida.

No sabía qué contestar, lo que dijera podría molestarles.

—Es que… —lo pensé un momento, luego me rendí—. Es que todo este asunto de los embarazos y los bebés me agobia —Ámbar me miró mal— No, rubia, no me malinterpretés, yo te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz por vos y me alegraría mucho que todas tus sospechas sean ciertas —la tranquilicé—. Lo que pasa es que —suspiré—, Pedro me ha dicho que quiere un bebé desde hace tiempo, ustedes lo saben, y también saben por qué no se lo he podido dar.

» Él dice que me comprende, que no es mi culpa. Pero cuando lo veo jugando con Bárbara o incluso con Ignacio… —volví a suspirar con pesadez—. Creo que está más emocionado que yo con el embarazo de Luna y eso me hace meditar en que, por uno de mis estúpidos caprichos, le estoy rompiendo su sueño. Y lo que menos quiero es hacer eso, tengo mucho miedo de lastimar a Pedro.

Ellas me miraban comprensivas, más que nadie ellas sabían de mis complejos, y sabían por lo que mi mente estaba pasando al creer que podría lastimarlo.

—Delfi, te voy a decir una sola cosa —dijo la rubia con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió—. YA DEJÁ DE TORTURARTE LA CABEZA CON ESO, MUJER —salté en mi asiento por su tono—. No es culpa tuya ni de nadie ¿entendés? Tenés problemas ¿ok? Tenés un complejo, uno muy común hoy en día y nadie te culpa por eso. Además, Pedro te escogió a pesar de eso, a pesar de tus inseguridades, de tu autoestima que sube y baja, de tus manías, de tus caprichos —la miré como diciendo “Ya basta” —. Te escogió porque te ama, si no lo hiciera ¿no creés que te habría dejado ya? ¿O que se hubiera buscado otra que sí le diera Pedritos?

—¡Aún! —señalé.

—Delfi, Ámbar tiene razón —le siguió Jazmín—. Él te ama a pesar de todo, sino creéme que no te aguantara —le maté la mirada—. Además ¿No te has puesto a pensar que lo que él quiere son Delfinitas?

Sonreí ante ese comentario.

—¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil olvidar ese tema nefasto y volver a sonreír —dijo Ámbar, a lo cual solté una risa.

Tal vez no soy la esposa que Pedro merece, soy caprichosa, odiosa, celosa, frívola, vanidosa, insegura y acomplejada, pero él me ama así. Él me ama. Y eso es lo que me importa, amarlo de vuelta y hacerlo feliz en lo que pueda.

—Tienen razón, trataré de no atormentarme más con eso —les dije—. Solo me esforzaré por complacerlo y hacerlo feliz en lo que pueda y, en lo que no, pues, trataré de mejorar.

—Así se habla, Delfi.

—Apoyo a la rubia casi embarazada —dijo la pelirroja— ¿Qué tal si vamos al Roller? Así almorzamos con las chicas, Jim me dijo que estarían allá.

—Uy no puedo —dijo Ámbar—. Mi consulta, Jazmín ¿lo olvidás?

—Bueno —intervine— ¿Por qué no almorzamos las tres juntas como en los viejos tiempos? Así te llevamos a tu consulta y luego vamos al Roller.

Ambas aceptaron. Necesitaba despejarme ¿y qué mejor forma que con mis amigas?

_Amor, voy a almorzar con las chicas y después vamos al Roller._

_Mi baterista ♥_ _💍_ _♫: ¡Qué bien! Más tarde vamos para allá._

_Mi baterista ♥_ _💍_ _♫: Te amo, frivolita ♥♥♥_

* * *

**Pedro**

_Te amo, frivolita_ _♥♥♥_

_Mi frivolita ♥_ _💍💘_ _: Yo más, baterista ♥♥♥_

Eran las 3pm y yo estaba leyendo (por séptima vez) el último mensaje de mi esposa. No sé qué obsesión tengo con esa castaña que no sale de mi mente.

—¿Qué hacés? —preguntó Eva sentándose a mi lado de repente, a lo que reaccioné guardando rápidamente mi celular, es como un reflejo que tengo.

—Ah, nada, solo leía un mensaje.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber de quién?

Antes de que yo respondiera Nico habló.

—Chicos ¿nos vamos ya? Los demás nos esperan en el Roller.

—¿Todavía van allá? —preguntó Ada.

—Sí y no se imaginan —contestó Simón—. Luna y Ámbar lograron negociar con Vidia y nos pusieron a todos en el contrato —las gemelas lo miraron asombradas.

—Sip —siguió Nico—. Ahora el Jam & Roller pertenece a los 13 miembros del equipo original.

—Wow, eso es genial —dijo la gemela junto a mi— ¿Pero eso no los ata permanentemente a Argentina?

—De hecho, no —le dije—. Como en todo contrato hay validez para que cada uno haga lo que quiera por su parte, todos nos encargamos del Roller, pero no estamos amarrados a él. Y tenemos gente que trabaja allí.

—Ahhh —exclamó, comprendiendo.

—Bueno, chavos ¿nos vamos? Luna ya me envió un mensaje romántico amenazante.

Todos reímos y salimos del estudio con rumbo al Roller.

Les explico: Gustavo consiguió que grabemos una canción con el mundialmente famoso dúo “The Twins” que resultan ser Eva y Ada. Al principio la idea no nos emocionaba, sobre todo a Nico y a mí. Pero ellas se han estado disculpando y portando muy bien todo el día, así que nos hemos llevado bien, como cuando estaban (o… ¿estaba?) en la banda, omitiendo la parte de los coqueteos y eso.

—Así que la banda ha tomado su fama —inició Ada—. Y nada menos que con el legendario Gustavo Roque. Que envidia.

—Bueno, ustedes no se quedan atrás —dijo el mexicano—. Todos por aquí hablan del gran talento de The Twins —las chicas rieron—. Por cierto, aparte de lo que dice la farándula, ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?

—Pues —comenzó Eva—. No mucho, aparte de cantar y viajar, pero ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué han hecho en estos años? —obvio no lo saben, Gustavo nos protege de la prensa y a nuestras chicas igual.

—Pues, espero que estén felices de oír que el señor Nicolás Navarro ya es papá —dijo Simón abrazando al susodicho.

—¿En serio? —dijeron ambas emocionadas.

—Sí, me casé con Jim y ahora tenemos una nena de 6 meses.

—Ay que amor, en serio me alegro por vos —bueno, Ada superó a Nico.

—Pero eso no es todo —siguió hablando el rubio—. El señor Álvarez acá me está pisando los talones.

—¿De verdad?

Simón rió tímido.

—Sí. También me casé, con Luna, ella está embarazada y, no me creerán, de gemelas.

—¡Ay que emoción! —dijeron de nuevo las gemelas.

Noté que Eva se estremeció mientras los chicos seguían hablando, aunque hacía calor en la mañana, se puso un clima como de tormenta y hace una brisa fría.

—¿Tenés frío? —pregunté por intuición.

—Sí, algo —dijo frotándose los brazos. A lo lejos divisé el Roller.

—Ya vamos a llegar. Te ofreciera mi chaqueta, pero mi esposa me espera allá y no creo que le haga gracia —sonreí pensando lo celosa que se pondría de ver precisamente a Eva con mi chaqueta.

—¿Esposa? ¿También te casaste? —oh no, no me digan que está molesta por eso.

—Sí, con Delfi —sonrisas involuntarias cada que digo su nombre—. Con ella he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida.

—Ay no, ya empezó, es tu culpa por levantarlo esta mañana —lo dijo Nico a Simón, riendo ambos—. Hay que darle el resto del día con ella para que se reponga.

Todos reímos ante lo que dijo el rubio. Pero Eva esta rara desde que dije la palabra “esposa”. No creo que sea algo bueno.

—Y ¿no sos papá aún? —preguntó Ada.

—Ehh no, es complicado.

—¿No podés tener hijos acaso?

—No, no es eso, es… Delfi tiene trastornos alimenticios, bulimia diagnosticada para ser exacto, es muy insegura con su cuerpo y su peso. No se siente preparada, no para un hijo, sino para un embarazo.

—Perdonáme, Pedro, pero eso sonó muy superficial —dijo Eva en un tono extraño.

—Ya sé, pero no la culpo, no pienso presionarla tampoco.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó.

—Un poco sí, pero más que lo de los niños me molesta más que ese bendito trastorno cale tan hondo en ella que no vea su belleza de la forma que es. Que se mire en el espejo y piense que no es hermosa —las gemelas me miraban atentas—. Para mí ella es perfecta y mi prioridad por ahora es ayudarla a entender eso, los bebés pueden venir después. Y hemos pensado en adoptar un niño, tal vez.

—Que buena idea —Ada me está cayendo mejor que Eva últimamente. Por fin llegamos. Necesito abrazar a mi frivolita.

* * *

**Delfina**

Estábamos con las chicas, menos Ámbar que sigue en consulta, sentadas en el escenario hablando de trivialidades. Matteo estaba con Ámbar en el consultorio, Gastón estaba en una de las mesas arreglando algo del trabajo y Ramiro perseguía a Nachito por todo el Roller.

—Chicas, no se imaginan lo que me dijo Simón —dijo Luna mirando su teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nina levantando la vista de su libro.

—Bueno —se acomodó con dificultad debido a su abultado vientre, Gastón le pasó un cojín y volvió a su trabajo—. Gracias. Bueno, parece ser que Gustavo los llamó esta mañana temprano porque les tenía una noticia muy importante.

—Sí, Nico me dijo algo de eso —contestó Jim mientras mecía a Babi—, pero luego no me dijo lo que era.

—También sé de eso, casi obligué a Pedro a ir, no se quería levantar —continué _“Ojalá, no lo hubiera hecho”_.

—Sí, bueno al parecer les consiguió hacer una colaboración con unas cantantes muy famosas, no me creerán con quiénes.

—Bueno decinos —le dijo Yam haciendo a un lado la guitarra.

—Ya va, dejáme grabar esto —Jazmín levantó la Tablet para grabar.

Luna rió.

—Ok, nada más y nada menos que—las voces de los chicos llegando la interrumpieron por lo que instantáneamente todas volteamos a la entrada.

Ahí estaban el bajista, el guitarrista y el baterista, Mi baterista. Hablando, riendo… Con Eva y Ada… Espera ¿Qué? Miré a las chicas y todas menos Luna tenían la misma expresión que yo: como si les hubiera aparecido un fantasma. Jim se tensó, Nina tuvo que quitarle a la bebé.

—¿Qué hacen ellas acá? —exclamé.

—Eso iba a decirles —dijo Luna—. Gustavo les consiguió a los chicos una colaboración con The Twins, o como nosotros las conocemos, las gemelas Eva y Ada.

Respiré profundamente y me repetí a mí misma “Tranquila, vos llevás el anillo, vos dormís en su cama, a vos es a quien te dice ‘amor de mi vida’, es a vos a quien te dijo ‘sí acepto’”. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta, la miro y pienso “¿Cómo rayos él me eligió a mí? Siendo ella tan perfecta, talentosa, hermosa… Delgada”. Sé que Jim se siente exactamente igual que yo y no es para menos.

Aunque hayan pasado tantos años, lo que pasó con ellas no se olvida. Tomé su mano y le intenté dar una mirada tranquilizante, aunque haya sido la tranquilidad más falsa de mi vida.

Sinceramente, no sé si los chicos alcanzaron a vernos porque junto con llegar se metieron todos de cabeza en el área de la barra, era obvio que estaban preparando algo, pero siendo nosotras nos imaginábamos ya como nuestros maridos les preparaban malteadas a otras. Casi entramos en pánico cuando vimos que se las daban. Y créanme, eso no está bien.

Gastón y Ramiro se acercaron a nosotras igual de sorprendidos.

Me calmé cuando los vi venir hacia nosotros con bandejas en las manos, Pedro y Simón con seis bebidas cada uno, una de ellas en un vasito entrenador para Nachito y Nico traía galletas, cupcakes, pochoclos y la mamadera/tetero de Babi. Pude notar que la respiración de Jim solo volvió cuando Nico la besó y dejó la bandeja en medio para tomar a su bebé y alimentarla.

¿Habré hecho yo lo mismo? Me atrevo a decir que sí, no saben lo triunfal que me sentí cuando mi baterista llegó en plan de “Hola, amor”, me dio mi malteada y me besó, seguidamente yo miré a Eva, quien me mataba con la mirada. No entiendo, Ada miraba a Jim y la bebé con ternura, pero Eva parece que quiere clavarme algo.

—¿Cómo ha estado hoy la periodista más linda de Buenos Aires? —dijo besando mi mejilla.

—Genial. Claro que mi día habría sido mejor si mi baterista lo hubiera pasado conmigo, pero bueno… —me calló con un beso. Qué buena forma de callarme.

—Yo también te extrañé —sonreí mientras me abrazaba.

—¡Equipo! Oh, bueno, reunión con todos —exclamó Ámbar entrando por fin al Roller.

—¡Ámbar! ¿Y Matteo? ¿Qué te dijeron? —se le abalanzó Jazmín.

—Pará, pará Jazmín, me abrumás —dijo alejando a la pelirroja—. Matteo ya viene con los resultados.

—¿Qué resultados? —dijo Ramiro.

—Ya verán —Ámbar, Jazmín, Luna y yo sonreímos cómplices. Obviamente esta última sabía, son primas—. Ahh ¿debo preguntar? —susurró señalando disimuladamente a las gemelas, que estaban sentadas en los sillones y no habían venido ni a saludar.

—Gustavo nos pidió hacer una colaboración con ellas —explicó Simón.

—Aaahhh —exclamó la rubia—. Eso lo explica —dijo y se dirigió a la barra por algo de tomar.

Pedro me miró y simultáneamente miró hacia mi malteada y mis galletas notando que no las había ni tocado. Rayos, me descubrió.

—¿No vas a comer? —me preguntó.

—Mmm no tengo hambre, comí bastante en el almuerzo —mentí.

—Ah, comiste —me miró incrédulo.

—Sí, comí —di mi mejor sonrisa.

—¡Ámbar! ¿Comió? —dijo un poco más alto para que ella escuchara. Rayos dobles.

—¡No! En el almuerzo solo pidió una ensalada y apenas la probó —estúpida traidora— ¡No me llamés así!

—¿Dije eso en voz alta? —oops.

—Y sí. Amor, tenés que comer, es por tu bien —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Pero sí comí, desayuné bien con vos y me comí el muffin que me dejaste —me quejé.

—Delfi, comer dulces a media mañana no justifica saltarte las comidas —bueno, tiene razón. Agache la cabeza con vergüenza—. Por favor, hacélo por mí —dijo acercándome una galleta. Rayos triples, no me puedo resistir a sus ojitos verdes suplicándome.

—Bien, por vos —tomé la galleta y le di una mordida. No pude evitar dar un suspiro de satisfacción echando la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en su hombro, estaba deliciosa. Mi esposo rió y me besó la cien, pero sigo sintiendo los cuchillos que me lanza cierta mirada.

Matteo llegó gritando, abrazó a Ámbar y le dio vueltas mientras reía.

—Amor, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella riendo. Él le pasó un sobre abierto y una hoja desdoblada y dijo “Mirálo vos misma”. Los ojos de Ámbar se abrieron mucho al leer el papel— NO, no, no, no, no ¿esto es real? —dijo soltando algunas lágrimas, Matteo solo asentía y sonreía, no podía ni hablar el pobre— ¿Es verdad?

—Sí —dijo Matteo— Sí, sí es verdad —ella solo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo fuerte mientras él la volvía a cargar— ¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS!

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron todos mientras Luna, Jazmín y yo solo sonreíamos hasta que la ojiverde cayó en cuenta de la situación y gritó.

—No manchen ¡Seré tía!

—¡Voy a ser tío! —exclamó Gastón alzando los brazos.

—Así es gente, ¡Él gran y maravilloso _-y fresa-_ Matteo Balsáno va a ser papá! —dijo el italiano abrazando a su esposa con un brazo y extendiendo el otro mientras gritaba hacia arriba, solo luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Luna y la miró mal. Fue gracioso, todos reímos.

Todos abrazamos a ambos, estábamos felices por ellos. Luego volvimos a nuestro circulo y comenzamos a hablar sobre la vida. Incluso invitamos a las gemelas. Claro que Jim y yo nos aseguramos de que estuvieran a una distancia considerable de nuestras respectivas parejas.

—Dentro de poco nos toca abrir una guardería —dijo Ramiro, a lo que todos reímos.

—¿Quiénes faltan por ser padres? —preguntó Ada con curiosidad.

—Bueno te explico —comenzó Gastón—. Nosotros vamos por orden de edad de las chicas. La menor, dícese de Yam, fue la primera con Nachito, luego la siguiente fue Jim con Babi y finalmente Luna con las futuras Sol y Bernie. Ahora le toca a Ámbar lo que, en teoría, debería significar que Nina ya está embarazada —abrió mucho los ojos y la miró— Mi amor, somos los siguientes ¡Tenemos que empezar!

—¡Gastón! —Exclamó cubriendo su sonrojo con sus manos, causándonos mucha risa y ternura.

Era obvio que las cuentas de Gastón estaban mal, siendo que la menor de hecho es Luna. Él solo quería molestar a Nina.

Eva me miró, se preguntarán cómo lo sé, pues es la única gemela que parece tener deseos homicidas al mirarme. En fin, Eva me miró y dijo:

—¿Y vos, Delfi? ¿No planeás embarazarte aún?

Me quedé helada un momento sin saber qué decir, pero nótese que dijo “embarazarte” y no “tener hijos”, además tenía una horrible y falsa sonrisa en su rostro (y de sonrisas falsas y sarcásticas yo sé). Conclusión: los chicos les contaron de sus vidas y sus hijas, lo cual orilla a Pedro a hablar de mi problema y lo usa para hacerme ver mal.

Pero no, no le daré el gusto. Miré a Ámbar que captó mi seña y asintió.

—Pues, por motivos ajenos a nosotros, por ahora no puedo. Pero sí pensamos tener hijos, ya sean por embarazo o adopción. Solo hemos esperado un poco —no dejé de mirarla, pero sentí la mano de Pedro apretando suavemente la mía.

—Mmhhmm ¿No podés o no querés? —esta chica tiene suerte de que no me gusta maldecir.

—No puede, Eva —respondió mi rubia con altanería—. Y no es su culpa, todos aquí sabemos de lo mucho que Delfi y Pedro quieren ser padres. Solo no se ha dado y ya —la gemela del lunar le mató la mirada mientras ella sonreía triunfal.

Agradezco a Yam por comprender la altanería de Ámbar y cambiar el tema a “¿Qué canción grabarán?”, para de ahí cambiar a otro tema y otro y otro y así.

Miré a mi baterista que tenía una mirada distante. Acaricié su rostro para que me mirara, pude notar tristeza profunda en sus ojos, odio ver tristeza en sus hermosos ojos. Él en serio quiere ser papá y yo se lo estoy negando, soy la peor. Que frustración no saber qué hacer. Le di un casto beso en los labios y le dije:

—Algún día, mi amor —él sonrió y me regresó el beso, ya más tranquilo.

—Algún día.

* * *

**Pedro**

Han sido un par de semanas muy… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Curiosas. Primero que nada, están las buenas noticias *redoble* ¡Luna ya dio a luz! No olvidaré cuando Simón me llamó a media noche todo desesperado diciendo “¡Ayúdame Pedro! No sé dónde está el hospital y Luna va a romperme la mano”. Al pobre se le olvidó hasta ponerse zapatos, todos tuvimos que ir a ayudarlo, solo respiró tranquilo cuando tuvo en los brazos a esos dos bultitos rosas que nunca abandonarán su corazón.

También cabe destacar que lo primero que Luna dijo cuando le dieron el alta fue “¡Por fin podré volver a la pista!”.

Aunque justo hoy sé que ninguno ha salido de su casa. Anoche Ramiro llamó a todos completamente asustado porque Nachito estaba grave y todos lo acompañamos al hospital, menos Luna que está en reposo y se quedó con las bebés.

Y sí, la relación que tenemos es tan fuerte que, por un nene con fiebre, en la sala de espera hubo 12 adultos no tan serios y trasnochados hasta las 5 am, cuando por fin lograron estabilizar a Nachito.

Sin embargo, siendo la Roller Band obediente que somos, estuvimos en el estudio a las 7 am, solo para que Gustavo notara que no podíamos cantar ni hacer nada en nuestro estado y nos mandó a volver en la tarde. Justo ahora debo estar en la quinta nube de Morfeo, hablando en sueños.

Por otro lado, está el hecho de que Gustavo alargó el contrato con The Twins así que ya no grabaremos solo una canción sino 5: 2 nuestras, 2 de ellas y una que será de todos, además de 2 videos. Prácticamente pasamos los días en el estudio ensayando, grabando, cantando, bailando, etc. Y todo con las gemelas… Y eso a Delfi no le hace mucha gracia.

Sumando el hecho de que con la llegada de Soledad y Bernadette ella se ha puesto mucho más sensible con el tema de los hijos, ella y Eva podrían causar una explosión cósmica con solo mirarse uno de estos días.

Delfi cree que no me doy cuenta, pero he notado su cambio de actitud. Cada vez que estamos cerca de las gemelas se pone igual de prepotente que cuando tenía 16 años, y Eva no se le queda muy atrás. Cada vez que están juntas comienzan un juego de “mi casa es más grande que tu casa” o bien de “tu mamá no es tan bonita como la mía” y Eva nunca pierde el tiempo de meter la palabra “embarazo” de alguna u otra manera en la conversación.

¿De qué lado estoy? Del de mi esposa, claro. Pero eso no quita que me enfade que cada vez que llegamos a casa ella cambia la actitud prepotente por una depresiva y auto-degradante. Puedo jurar que el otro día estuvo llorando antes de que yo llegara, la he notado mirándose con desagrado en el espejo, si antes casi no comía ahora básicamente se niega a hacerlo y si lo hace busca la manera de revertirlo, no me deja que la vea cambiándose. Incluso ha dejado de dormir pegada a mí en shorts, ahora usa pijamas reales, PIJAMAS, de esas largas, con trabajo me deja tocarla.

Es como si se avergonzara de mostrarme su cuerpo y ¿les digo algo? Odio que pase eso.

¿Por qué, frivolita? ¿Por qué no entendés que sos bellísima?

_—Sos perfecta, frivolita._

* * *

**Delfi**

¿Que si Pedro se da cuenta de mi actitud? Claro que se da cuenta, no es tonto ni yo disimulada.

Pero no lo puedo evitar, comparada con Eva me siento tan… Inferior. No puedo creer que diga esto, pero es así. Ella es bonita, talentosa, tiene una figura increíble, ella es todo y yo… Nada.

Y se supone que no debería ser así, yo soy la popular, yo soy la ególatra, YO soy la presumida ¿Por qué esta chica me hace sentir así?

 _“Porque quiere a tu baterista y está siempre cerca de él”_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. ¿Serán solo celos? Lo he pensado y no, no es eso, no estoy molesta con Eva, sino conmigo, porque Eva puede darle a Pedro todo lo que yo no y eso es lo más frustrante del mundo.

Me siento mal por mi baterista, lo he estado apartando estos días y no saben con cuánto dolor. Él pasa desde la mañana hasta tarde en el estudio y cuando llega y quiere abrazarme en la noche yo lo alejo, ni siquiera lo dejo mirarme desnuda.

Sé que él entiende la situación, pero no es excusa para tratarlo así, no debo, necesito disculparme, pero no quiero despertarlo, todos nos trasnochamos anoche por Nachito y ellos tuvieron que ir igual al estudio. Pobrecitos.

Agradezco que Gustavo tuviera consciencia y los dejara volver a casa y descansar para volver en la tarde, mi Pedro necesita dormir y yo lo necesito conmigo.

—Sos perfecta, frivolita.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Está hablando en sueños y, hasta donde sé, yo soy la frivolita. Como lo amo. Ojalá pudiera creer que tiene razón. Que al menos él lo crea me hace sentir un poco bien.

Beso su frente y bajo a la cocina a prepararme un té, necesito pensar profundo. Me siento con mi té en el sofá. No sé qué hacer, no puedo seguir alejando a Pedro, eso sería dejarle el paso libre a la gemelucha esa, me niego a eso.

—Uno baja al living y se encuentra esta hermosura —volteo para ver a Pedro en la escalera, que me miraba sonriente—. Hola, amor.

—Buenas tardes, Bello durmiente —reí cuando miró sorprendido el reloj, no creo que se esperara dormir hasta las 2 de la tarde.

—¿Estás bien? —rayos, ya notó mi cara. Se sentó junto a mí, yo por inercia me alejé— Ya, Delfi, no hagás más esto —tomó mi mano y puse mi té en la mesita de centro junto a su celular— ¿Es por Eva?

¿Por qué siempre tenés la razón? ¿Por qué? Basta con bajar mi mirada para darle respuesta, pero igual le contesto

—¿Por qué no soy como ella? Ella es bonita, talentosa, inteligente… Y yo… —me interrumpió.

—Parálo ahí, no te voy a permitir que digás nada malo de vos, Delfi. Entendé que sos increíble. Sé cómo sos, sé que no estás bien y no me enojaré por eso, lo que me molesta es que no aceptés que yo te veo perfecta.

—Perdón por haberme alejado de vos estos días. Creo que no me he sentido segura de mí misma—bajo la mirada de nuevo, él me toma del mentón para que lo mire a la cara.

—Te extraño, te extraño, Delfi, siento tu falta dentro de la misma casa. Sé que no te sentís bien y entiendo que no que no querás hablar de eso. Pero sabés que siempre voy a estar para vos y que siempre te voy a amar, que estaré dispuesto a escucharte cuando estés lista. Pero si te pido solo una cosa es que por favor no me alejés, no sabés lo que me duele.

Sus hermosos ojos lagrimean, y su perfecta voz se quiebra. Ahora mi corazón se ha roto ¿Cómo puedo tratarlo así y que él siga siendo tan dulce? Solo atino a hacer lo único que a mi mente se le ocurre: pedirle perdón mil veces más y besarlo.

—No volveré a alejarme de vos —digo entre besos, mientras enredo mis manos en su suave cabello.

—Más te vale —él rió. Mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda y los besos seguían, la pasión que yo había apagado se volvió a encender. Y tuvimos que saltar de escena.

* * *

**Pedro**

Ambos en el sofá, ella dormida encima de mí, con una manta de esas que aparecen de la nada cubriéndonos. No saben cómo he extrañado tenerla así conmigo. La amo, la amo muchísimo ¿Es muy grande mi sonrisa? Creo que sí.

Beso su cabello mientras acaricio su espalda, ella se estremece un poco al sentir el contacto de mi piel con la suya, pero no se despierta. Siento que mi celular vibra en la mesita ¿no lo dejé arriba? Lo tomo para ver el mensaje y me doy cuenta de 9 llamadas perdidas de esta mañana, de la misma persona que el mensaje.

Gemela 1: ¿Pedro? ¿Estás?

Sí, tengo a Eva como “Gemela 1” ¿Y? Fruncí el ceño al ver su mensaje, no planeo levantarme justo ahora.

Gemela 1: ¿Podés venir rápido al estudio?

Lo siento, ocupado, no puedo.

Gemela 1: Por fa, Gustavo dice que es urgente.

Decile que tuve una emergencia, él entenderá.

Gemela 1: Por favor, Pedro, te necesito, vení.

Perdoná, Eva, pero no voy a ir.

Puse el celular en modo avión y lo devolví a la mesita. Cierro los ojos, dispuesto a dormir otro rato con mi chica chic.

* * *

Ya a las 6 pm en el estudio, nadie pasa mi sonrisa por alto.

—¡Wow! Una guardería —digo al ver 3 portabebés en el estudio.

—Eu, ya te volvió la felicidad —dijo Nico sonriente—. Las chicas fueron al Jam & Roller y nos pidieron cuidarlas ¿por qué tan sonriente?

—Tú lo dijiste hermano, necesitaba su dosis de Delfina —comentó el mexicano—. Como que ya la consiguió.

Me reí, solo me podía reír.

—Ustedes lo han dicho, necesitaba a mi frivolita —me senté en frente a la batería.

—¿Ya te dijo por qué está tan rara? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí y no —hice una mueca—. Lo que le sucede a Delfi es muy obvio, pero no puedo presionarla a decírmelo y ella no va a contármelo así como así, ni siquiera a mí. Tendré que esperar.

—¡Hola, chicos! —entró Ada con Gustavo, pero sin Eva.

—Hey, Gustavo ¿para qué me querías temprano? —le pregunté

—No te quiero ahora ¿Por qué te querría temprano? —cuanto amor.

—Pero tengo un mensaje de Eva que dice que me necesitabas temprano, le dije que no podía venir.

—Eva ni siquiera ha venido hoy —dice mi manager, lo que me confundió.

—Esta mañana tenía un humor extraño, salió desde temprano a “despejarse”, yo he estado todo el día sola aquí —le sigue Ada.

_Que extraño._

—De hecho, hace un rato me envió que estaría en el Roller.

Entonces capté. Las llamadas, los mensajes, el Roller… Ay no.

* * *

**Delfi**

—Pero que linda sonrisa —dice Ámbar al verme. Estábamos todas en el Roller tomando los jugos de siempre, solo faltaba ella, Yam dejó a Ramiro con Nachito un rato.

—Es la sonrisa de “No volveré a apartar al baterista” —dijo Luna y todas reímos.

—¿Entonces ya le has dicho todo lo que sientes? —pregunta mi amiga española, a lo que yo hice una mueca muy obvia.

—¡AGH, DELFI! —me gritaron todas.

—Chicas —me quejé—. Entiendan que no es fácil. Expresar mis sentimientos de por sí siempre me ha costado ¿si notaron que tardamos meses en abrazarnos? —las hice reír al menos.

—Bueno, Delfi, en parte tenés razón —dijo Nina—. Pero Pedro es tu marido, él también sufre cuando sufrís y lo sabés. Por lo menos intentá hacer un esfuerzo.

—No sabés cómo lo intento, Nina, pero es tan complicado —yo me seguía quejando sin notar cierta mirada asesina.

—¿No te habés puesto a pensar que si no podés expresarlo es porque no lo sentís? —se nos acercó Eva ¿hace cuánto nos está escuchando?

—¿No te habés puesto a pensar en lo maleducada que sos al escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —esa es mi rubia.

—Bueno, si hablan como si el Roller fuera de ustedes y fueran las únicas acá —se encoje de hombros.

—Hasta donde sé, lo es ¿no, chicas? —dice Yam con una sonrisa cínica—. Creo que no somos quienes están mal.

—Como sea mi conversación no es con ustedes sino con Delfi, si me permiten —se dispuso a matarme la mirada cuando Luna intervino.

—Lo que es con ella es con todas, Eva, no te creas tanto, _Chulita._

Nunca me gustó tanto esa palabra. Gracias, Luna.

—Ya, chicas, escuchemos lo que Eva tiene que decir —intenté sonar calmada, pero por alguna razón siento miedo.

—Como sea ¿Puedo saber por qué no lo dejaste a Pedro salir hoy?

—¿Qué? —la sola pregunta me hizo gracia.

—Llamé a Pedro toda la mañana para que viniera al estudio, le escribí en la tarde y no supo contestarme el porqué de no poder ir. Gustavo estaba muy molesto.

Ahí descubrí su mentira, pero las chicas me ganaron.

—¡Uy! Ahora sí estás mal —dijo Jim riendo—. Todos estuvimos hasta la madrugada en el hospital con Yam y Nachito, los chicos fueron al estudio temprano y Gustavo los regresó a casa porque estaban muy cansados ¿No os lo dijo?

—Y creéme que no querrás saber dónde estaba en la tarde —sonreí victoriosa. Todas nos reímos de su cara, pero la victoria no duró mucho—. A todas estas ¿puedo saber para qué querías a MI marido?

—Hmm quizás para hacerlo entrar en razón —dijo demasiado serena— ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? —bufé—. No me extrañaría. Digo yo lo estaría si fuera vos y estuviera casada con Pedro, pero este gustara de alguien obviamente mejor que yo.

Las chicas tuvieron que agarrar a Ámbar para que no se le lanzara. Yo ya no podía contestar.

—¿No contestás? El que calla otorga, Delfina —esa estúpida sonrisa me saca de quicio—No puedo creer que aún pensés que para él sos única, si no podés ni cumplirle el único sueño que tiene —oh no, por ahí no, gemelucha—. No entiendo cómo es que sigue con vos, creo que ni vos misma estarías con vos.

—Bueno ya estuvo ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más? —casi ni escucho a Luna, tampoco la veo, mis ojos empiezan a nublarse.

—¿Por qué no dejan que Delfi se defienda sola? —me miró con burla— Ah, ya se, temen que sus “complejos” la abrumen —no uses sarcasmo conmigo—. En serio, no querer embarazarse para no engordar es la excusa más absurda que he escuchado ¿No temés que Pedro te deje por alguien que sí lo convierta en padre? Se que hay muchas dispuestas por ahí —no llorés, Delfi—, muchas más bonitas —no llorés—, más talentosas —NO—, más dignas de alguien como él. Quizá hasta me vea mejor de novia, quizá pueda lucir un corte ajustado.

Ok llorá. Ya no puedo. No con ese tono sarcástico y todo lo que dice. No cuando todo es completamente cierto. Escucho que las chicas me dicen algo, siento que me abrazan, pero ya no estoy en este mundo, ya no siento nada. Solo tristeza y necesidad de amor.

Quería responderle, quería gritarle que hasta que no sufriera de lo que yo no lo entendería, que por más que lo odiara MI Pedro se casó conmigo y quería hijos míos, no de ella, que no podría hacerme sentir inferior, yo soy la Chica Chic, ella solo es Eva. Pero las palabras no salían. Solo me levanté y corrí a la salida.

Sé que las chicas me seguían, sé que dejé a Eva con una sonrisa triunfante, también vi a Pedro corriendo hacia acá, pero a nadie le presté atención. Solo me subí a mi auto y manejé hasta mi casa lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar intenté darme un baño relajante. Pero apenas pude quitarme la ropa. No vomité, no había nada en mi estómago que vomitar. Solo me quedé en el espejo mirando mi reflejo, llorando aún, no sé por cuánto tiempo, reacciono al sentir una voz melodiosa detrás de mí.

—Wow ¡Qué vista!

* * *

**Omnisciente**

Últimamente para Pedro era muy común encontrarla de esta manera, semidesnuda mirándose al espejo. Para él eso es bueno y es malo; es bueno porque ¿qué esposo no querría ver a su bellísima esposa en esta situación?, pero es malo porque siempre la encuentra llorando. Y si hay algo que Pedro odia es que Delfi llore.

—¡Pedro! —la presencia de su esposo la sorprendió e intentó cubrirse con algo.

—Eh, pará, pará —le quita la bata antes de que se la ponga—. Me vas a explicar ¿por qué no querés que te vea? Ni que tuvieras algo nuevo que no haya visto.

Ella no para de llorar, menos con la expresión enfadada de su esposo, al verse “desprotegida” intenta cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, pero Pedro lo evita tomándolas. Lo que a ella le pasa es obvio, pero él quiere que se lo diga.

—Miráme —ella mira al suelo— ¡Delfi, miráme! —esta vez la toma del mentón para que lo mire— ¿Qué tenés, Delfi? —limpia sus lágrimas acariciando su mejilla, pero otras nuevas las reemplazan— Sé que algo te pasa, sabés que a mí no me podés mentir, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me decís qué es. Amor, dejáme ayudarte por favor.

Él también llora, esa es la debilidad de Delfina, en ese momento se arrepiente de todo: de ocultarle sus sentimientos, de no cumplirle el sueño de la paternidad, de no ser suficiente para él, de todo lo que le ha hecho, hizo o hará que cause sus lágrimas. Si se le hubiese ocurrido se hubiese disculpado de nuevo por lo de Oliverio.

Pero como no pudo emitir palabra alguna, solo se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó hasta que recuperó el habla.

—Perdonáme, mi amor, perdonáme por todo —sollozó en su cuello—. Es que es demasiado duro.

—Sé que es duro, Delfina, y sé que lo que te pediré es un poco egoísta, pero pensá en mí —Pedro la abraza fuerte, como si fuera a escaparse de pronto—. No sabés lo que me duele ver que te mirás al espejo y que todo eso que yo admiro a vos te parezca despreciable, que no querás usar cosas cortas porque no querés que vea tu cuerpo, si yo conozco ese cuerpo más que su dueña misma y lo adoro —sintió un resoplido, como si se riera, pero sigue llorando—. No sé de qué manera puedo hacerte entender que sos la mujer más perfecta que pudo llegar a mi vida, que no hay nadie como vos, que sos la única que amo y que voy a amar el resto de mi existencia.

Ella se alejó para verlo a los ojos, verde y café se encontraron, ambos con rastros de rojo y cristalinos por las lágrimas. Delfi no soporta ver tanta tristeza en sus ojos, esos ojos no pueden mentirle, no son como los de Eva que son sarcásticos y tramposos, son más suaves, tiernos, completamente honestos. No puede ocultarle más.

—No me siento bien, amor —solloza—. Cada vez que me miro al espejo veo una persona horrenda, por dentro y por fuera, y sé que esos kilos de más que me veo, aunque no tenga, son producto de la enfermedad, un asunto mental, pero… Tener a alguien recordándotelo es otra cosa y no lo soporto

—Eva —dedujo él.

Sorbe con la nariz.

—Ella no pierde el tiempo de decirme lo horrible que soy, no solo físicamente sino como persona, que no te merezco, que no sabe cómo te pudiste fijar en mí teniendo tantas chicas a tu disposición, tantas más talentosas, más hermosas, con mejores sentimientos… Que pudieran convertirte en padre, esa me dolió… Más esbeltas, dispuestas a todo por vos… Que podrían lucir mejor el vestido de novia —la chica baja la mirada, como si se resignara a que todo es verdad y solo tiene que esperar lo peor.

No hace falta que diga nombres para saber que la gemela se refería a sí misma. Pedro no puede creerlo. Sabía que Eva de por sí estaba loca, pero esto sobrepasa los límites. Una cosa es decir un comentario de mal gusto sobre el embarazo frente a todos, pero sugerir que podría tener a alguien mejor que Delfi se pasa. Nadie es mejor que su frivolita, no existe NADIE que supere a su Delfi.

—Te voy a decir algo y me vas a escuchar, Delfina —ella lo miró—. No existe nadie mejor que vos, absolutamente nadie. No querría que fuera otra la que caminara vestida de blanco hacia mí, no querría despertar y ver otro rostro en las mañanas, no querría que mis hijos lleven otro apellido que no sea el tuyo después del mío. Te amo y te amaré siempre. A vos y a nadie más.

Ella, por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa, sonrió.

—¿Aunque tenga kilos extra y lonjitas?

—¿Qué? ¿Estos kilitos de amor que me encantan? —le hizo cosquillas y se le ocurrió una idea cuando escuchó su risa —Vení acá.

La acercó hasta la cama, quedando sentados frente a frente, ella aún en ropa interior, tomó su guitarra, sonrió y empezó a tocar.

_No es ninguna aberración sexual  
Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros  
El compás de tus pechos aventureros  
Víctimas de la gravedad  
Será porque no me gusta la tapicería  
Que creo que tu desnudez es tu mejor lencería  
Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres  
Incluso ese par de libras de más  
Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás  
No dudaría en promover tu cintura  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera  
De una mejor manera_

Desnuda, Ricardo Arjona, una de sus favoritas. Delfi no podía creer que Pedro le estuviese dedicando precisamente esa canción, esa donde el hombre le dice a la mujer lo perfecta que se ve desnuda, lo perfecto que es su cuerpo a pesar de los defectos. Increíble.

_Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
Desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
Sería como taparle la hermosura  
Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
Con ropa hubieses nacido  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para vestirme por dentro  
Aunque sea un momento_

Esta canción no puede describir mejor lo que Pedro siente en ese instante. Quiere hacerle ver a Delfi que es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera y que a él no le importan sus supuestas “imperfecciones”, para él solo hay una chica perfecta: Delfina.

_Y ahora que por fin te tengo así  
Desnuda y precisamente enfrente  
Desnuda también un poquito la mente  
Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa  
Y si te sientes un poquito loca  
Ponte loca completa  
Que verte será solo el inicio  
Antes de perder el juicio_

Ambos rieron llegada esa estrofa, él siempre le decía que no se dejara llevar por lo que los demás dijeran de sus complejos, que son algo mental sí, no hablando solo de complejos alimenticios sino de locuras en general, pero todos los del Roller eran fieles a que las mejores personas están locas. Y si estar loco y feliz con ella era su destino pues que así sea.

_Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
Desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
Sería como taparle la hermosura  
Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
Con ropa hubieses nacido  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
Para vestirme por dentro  
Aunque sea un momento  
Aunque sea un momento  
Aunque sea un momento_

Delfi ya no lloraba, solo sonreía. Su esposo no podía ser más tierno, todo lo que él le dijo de ser la única y lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ella se lo repetiría mil veces con convicción.

—Nunca creás que no sos suficiente para mí, porque sos perfecta y no podría imaginar a nadie mejor que vos en mi vida —dice él acariciando su mano—. Y si es por lo de ser papás no te preocupés, algún día se dará. En cuanto a Eva solo puedo decirte que no le hagás caso —ella hizo una mueca a lo que él apretó ligeramente su mano—. Si ella quiere montarse una película en la mente donde es la heroína que salva al protagonista de su “esposa controladora”, pues… Qué linda la esposa ¿no? —Delfi rió— Y qué mal que va a tener que conformarse con verlos juntos porque ni ella ni nadie me va a alejar de vos.

—¿Lo prometés? —ella ya se había calmado, pero necesitaba escucharlo decir…

—Lo prometo. Y que esa promesa dure el resto de nuestros días —se inclinó y la besó. Ella es lo que Pedro más adora en el mundo y no piensa que eso deje de ser así.

—Gracias. Te amo muchísimo.

—Creéme que yo te amo más… ¿Te ibas a bañar?

—Bueno sí, hasta que-

—¿Y qué esperás? —la tomó en brazos y, entre risas, la cargó hasta el baño.

Es cierto que Delfi tardó mucho en superar sus complejos y que, hasta el momento en que ella y su gemela se fueron, Eva no desistió en hacerle la vida imposible. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque Delfina sabía que siempre tendría a los mejores amigos para defenderla y la satisfacción de que cada vez que estaba con Pedro este le demostraba a Eva que su única idea de perfección es aquella que duerme en su cama y responde al nombre de Delfina Alzamendi de Arias.

Ya no lloraba cuando se veía en el espejo, no le veía chiste, si quien la ve desnuda la ve bonita, eso es lo que a ella le importa. Y sabe que su baterista siempre la va a amar, como ella lo amará siempre a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo camino, hablo y respiro pensando en Pelfi. ¿les gustó mi guiño hacia Big Time Rush?  
> A propósito, Gustavo Roque no me pertenece, sería divertido si así fuera ^^.  
> Gracias, como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta otro One-shot  
> .....................................................................................................................................  
> Purpurina ✨✨


End file.
